


Day 1: Royalty

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, winterrw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: this was written for Day 1 of Rivetra week.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a wip that i have had for a little over a year, so i decided to use it for rivetra week. i love anastasia and i love rivetra so!!!!

“There’s no way,” Levi says in disbelief, “The Ackerman family has been gone for ages. That _missing Prince_ that has never been found? He’s probably dead. There’s no way that I’m him.”

Petra is smiling coyly. “You have all the grace of an Ackerman,” she begins, “You have all the traits of an Ackerman. Look at your hair. Look at your face. You have that infamous Ackerman grimace that they were so known for.”

She steps closer to him, grabbing hold of his hands. Levi is caught off guard, first glancing at their interlocked hands, then staring into her bright, golden eyes. “Look at your eyes,” she almost whispers to him, “So professional. So like an Ackerman.”

He has to blink first before looking away. “Look, I—,” he stops talking. He what? He isn’t an Ackerman because he refuses to believe that he was some sort of royalty before losing his own memory? He isn’t an Ackerman because his orphanage had told him he was a nobody to begin with?

To hell with that.

Even if it turns out that he wasn’t the missing Prince, he was going to go through with this crazy strawberry blonde girls’ plan on training him to act like royalty.

He sighs, and looks at her again, slightly squeezing her hand. “Okay, fine. Tell me how to act and I’ll do it for you.”


End file.
